This invention relates to an attachment for a fork lift truck and particularly adapted to enable the fork of the truck to grip and lift a generally cylindrical member such as a large hydraulic cylinder.
Various attachments have been proposed to enable fork lift trucks to handle various types of cylindrical members. Such attachments are disclosed, for example, in Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,184; Howard U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,670; Glewwe U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,579 and Cashio U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,333.